


Lolly Pop

by Black_Keys_Girl



Series: Percy Jackson english ver. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Keys_Girl/pseuds/Black_Keys_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy can't believe what he was seeing, he's about to get crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolly Pop

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it in spanish wich is my mother language so, sorry if there are some mistakes in the translation.  
> I hope you guys enjoys it.

The warm summer breeze  was blowing through the window of my cabin; I was alone since Tyson, my brother, worked in the forges of my father and was not one of those days where he came to say hello...

The door was locked so in the blackness of the night no one saw me ride around in my aqua boxers with blue fishes on it, or that was what I thought.

Then I heard a noise around and it chills the skin of my neck, I felt someone watching my bare back.

I took something from a drawer as I sat on the bed and then smiled at his figure drawn in the thick darkness.

 **You smile like you have been waiting for me Jackson** – he mumbled and I could not stop doing it while giving to him what I had taken.

His breathing seemed choppy as she sat between my feet in front of me

He unwrapped the small snack as he brushed his lips seductively with his tongue and  I felt a pulse of electricity going to dig right into my crotch ...

Was I really prepared for what followed?

Uncovered and naked, he began licking so hard that I almost lose control; I must remember myself that he was a child while left him do...

As I looked him licking from the base to the tip feeling the taste, he was enjoying it so hard that I almost faint...

I breathe deeply when he introduced completely the lollipop in his mouth, I should have given him something less suggestive, I scolded myself as he enjoyed the sweet...

 **Percy…** – he mutter distressed, pointing the obvious erection that was conceived in my boxers as his face twisted into a seductive grin ... Damn dwarf ...

 **Not a word** – I answered and leaned for a taste the sweet from his lips.


End file.
